De Fiore y sus Historias
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro "GJM" Segundo Drabble: La corriente del destino. "Y nada funciona. Y el futuro se repite. Y todos mueren. Los dragones triunfan. El mundo se acaba. Pero ella vive, y la agonía vuelve a consumirla, porque a pesar de todo no pudo hacer nada." ¿Un review?
1. Past, Present, and Future

Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Esta serie de drabbles participa en el maravilloso reto especial de aniversario del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Saga Phantom Lord: Caída de Makarow y Huída de Fairy Tail

Emoción: vergüenza.

Extensión: 500 palabras.

Past, Present and Future.

En medio de la batalla un golpe sordo fue más fuerte que cientos de gritos enardecidos. Se mirara por donde se mirara solo se podían observar magias de diversos tipos y colores entrar en conflicto, y Natsu no podía distinguir que había sido ese sonido que le pesó en el corazón. Viró su cabeza hacia ambos lados y divisó a unos pasos de él, el cuerpo de su maestro inerte en el suelo. A los pocos segundos el cuerpo de Makarov Dreyar tendido sobre la dura piedra captó la atención de todo el mundo, y de una guerra sin cuartel se pasó a un estado de incertidumbre y preocupación latente.

Los magos de Fairy Tail comprendieron la situación. Ellos serían impulsivos, pero no arriesgarían la vida de sus camaradas por una venganza. Que la tendrían la tendrían, pero ahora no era el momento. Nadie que atacó a las hadas salió jamás indemne.

Fairy Tail anunció la retirada y Makarov fue cargado por Erza, observando desde la lejanía en su mente la situación a la que sus hijos se enfrentaban.

«A los hijos que había fallado en proteger» se recordó.

Esos niños que él siempre había considerado sus hijos. Esos niños que juró siempre serían felices. Esos niños que amaba como hacía mucho tiempo había amado, estaban ahora emprendiendo la retirada, por la desventaja que radicaba en su derrota.

¿Podría volver a mirarlos a los ojos y decirles que todo estaría bien? ¿Qué el se encargaría? Lo dudaba para ser sinceros.

En medio de la huida vio a Natsu interrogar unos guardias, averiguando la posición de Lucy para luego echar a correr lejos de allí. Un pensamiento se atravesó fugaz en su cabeza. En la antigüedad, las llamas protegían y alejaban el peligro. Antaño, las llamas eran esperanza, fuerza y luz. Y justo ahora, Natsu era una llama, la más brillante de todas.

Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. No quería aceptar que ya no era el mismo que antes. Que su titulo de mago santo, en el fondo no le servía para nada. Pero sobre todo le enfermaba la idea de haberle fallado a su familia. En ese momento se avergonzaba de ser ya un viejo que pisaba las puertas de la muerte.

* * *

Un rayo de esperanza — o como quieran llamarle — surca su mente. "De las derrotas se aprende chico". Graba ese pensamiento y se dispone a continuar. Es el momento de que la nueva generación de hadas tome el papel principal de la historia. Y él como buen padre que es no pone objeciones, y siempre está a disposición de ellos.

Makarov Dreyar recuerda esto todos los días. Al levantarse se hace siempre la misma promesa. Se promete que siempre cuidará de sus niños, hasta el momento mismo en que su corazón deje de latir y sus pulmones cesen su respiración.

Ese día es el comienzo de un nuevo Fairy Tail. El futuro de las hadas promete un sinfín de colores. Algunos muy claros, y otros demasiado oscuros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A : Okay... esto sigue sin convencerme del todo :P pero es lo que salió y así se queda

N/A2: Si dejan un review seré feliz. Recuerden que siempre es sumamente gratificante para un fanficker que alguien nos deje un review. Citando a una amiga... es como que te digan: "Adelante, a mi me gusta tu mierda"

N/A3: Si se fijan, el principio del fic está narrado en pretérito perfecto mientras que sobre el final se pasa a narración en presente y al final se habla sobre el futuro. De ahí el titulo y además del recorrido que se hace para formarte.

"lo que hiciste en el pasado, determina tu presente, y tu presente es un atisbo de lo que serás en el futuro" aunque claro nuestro presente, es el pasado de nuestro futuro ¿no?


	2. La Corriente del Destino

Duelo número dos: Expecto Patronum CLC VS Marcia Andrea.

Saga sorteada: Eclipse

What If?: ¿qué pasaría si el flujo de los eventos temporales fuera inalterable? (explico que se refiere a que sin importar cuantas veces se intentara cambiar el pasado para modificar el futuro, las cosas que estaban destinadas a pasar pasarán de una u otra forma.)

* * *

La corriente del Destino

 _...Se despierta desorientada, su pensar demorado, su corazón acelerado. Su andar torpe y trémulo, sus labios secos, y su voz gastada. Se desplaza hacia la primer persona que ve y le pregunta por la fecha, quiere saber eso. No... necesita saberlo._

— _Hoy es cuatro de Julio...— le pregunta también el año — del año X791._

 _Le agradece y se marcha lentamente._

 _Camina y a cada paso la tristeza y la agonía que abruman su ser se disipan. Con la mente puesta en verlos de nuevo todo el dolor por el que ha pasado va perdiendo intensidad, dejando en su lugar el vago recuerdo de la muerte y la piel abrasada cubriendo su campo visual, el cual aún la estremece._

 _Mientras camina una lácrima que transmite los Grandes Juegos Mágicos capta su atención —o mejor dicho, quien se ve allí— y se detiene. La comisura de sus labios tiembla y suelta su nombre, y se libera de otro de sus pesares, otra de sus sombras._

— _Natsu... está... vivo...— repite para sí, intentando convencerse de ello._

 _En ese momento una nueva incógnita asalta su pensamiento ¿logrará revertir el futuro; o estará destinada a ver morir a sus amigos —a su familia— de nuevo?_

 _El siete de julio llega. Se despierta serena ese día, dispuesta a dar lo necesario por su pasado, su presente, y su futuro._

 _Y cuando llega el momento, no duda en hacerlo..._

 _En su momento final recuerda su principio. Su llegada a Fairy Tail, sus primeras misiones... recuerda a cada uno de los miembros de su amado gremio. Su visión se torna borrosa y alcanza a ver a Natsu diciéndole cosas que ya no entiende, que ya no procesa. Pero no importa, porque verlo allí frente a ella lleno de vida es motivo suficiente para sonreír aún estando al borde del abismo. Natsu es una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Es el fuego que calienta el frío que siente. Y al final... todo se vuelve negro. Y ya no hay nada, ya no existe._

Ser salvada por ella misma, y verse morir entre sus brazos es una extraña sensación. Escucha atentamente al Rogue proveniente del futuro y no acepta lo que dice, ella no cerraría la puerta. Ella no los condenaría a todos. Natsu le pide que se vaya de allí. Ella accede. La ira de él se manifiesta en el ambiente y allí la rubia no puede hacer nada, no sin las llaves que momentos antes Rogue le había quitado.

Corre lejos, confiando en la fortaleza de Natsu y llega donde la puerta se encuentra. Se promete no hacer lo que supuestamente estaba destinada a hacer, pero la información de Crux llega y no le queda opción.

Lo sabe. Lo siente.

Tiene que hacerlo... tiene que cerrar la puerta. Si lo que Crux dice es cierto,y la puerta conecta el pasado con el presente, los dragones vendrán a su tiempo y todos morirán de nuevo. Justo como su parte futura había mencionado.

En eso piensa mientras se acerca a la inmensa puerta. Piensa en alguna forma de evitar lo inevitable, de cambiar la inalterable corriente del destino, pero nada le viene a la mente. "Si tuviera sus llaves... si las doce llaves doradas estuvieran reunidas..." Pero sabe de antemano que eso no sucederá. Sus llaves fueron arrebatadas por la parte futura de Rogue

Los dragones salen y Rogue revela su as bajo la manga: Magia manipula-dragones.

Natsu y Rogue emprenden una fiera batalla en el cielo, mientras que más dragones salen por la puerta. Golpe tras golpe el tiempo pasa. Natsu cae, y se levanta. Rogue ríe y se burla afirmando su superioridad. Y al final Natsu lo derrota. Y aunque Eclipse es inhabilitada los dragones no vuelven a su tiempo y se expande el caos.

Y nada funciona. Y el futuro se repite. Y todos mueren. Los dragones triunfan. El mundo se acaba. Pero ella vive, y la agonía vuelve a consumirla, porque a pesar de todo no pudo hacer nada.

Pasa sumida en el sufrimiento y la agonía durante unos días, hasta que decide volver e intentarlo de nuevo, porque no quiere aceptar que ella es tan pequeña y débil que no puede salvarlos. Porque su destrozada alma aún lucha fervientemente por la vida —ya perdida— de sus amigos.

Así que activa Eclipse y se dispone a volver de nuevo al pasado.

Oscuridad y luego luz...

 _...Se despierta desorientada, su pensar demorado, su corazón acelerado. Su andar torpe y trémulo, sus labios secos, y su voz gastada..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Notas de Autor

N/A1: Me resultó bastante más difícil este what if? Que el drabble del duelo anterior. Logré que me quedara como quería, pero siempre hay algo que me dice que algo falta. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Deseo

Palabras: 591

Pareja elegida por Hitomi Akera: Laxus x Mavis

* * *

Deseo

¿Por qué? Esa era una excelente pregunta frente a lo que sentía. Legalmente no había inconvenientes. Pero saber que de alguna manera estaba emparentado con ella lo molestaba.

¿que qué es lo que había sucedido? Laxus Dreyar se había enamorado de Mavis Vermilion.

El rubio, vaya a saber por qué, —el aún lo intentaba averiguar— se había enamorado de una chica que parecía ser una chica cualquiera. Estuvo en un extraño proceso de cortejo durante un par de meses y cuando finalmente logró que Mavis saliera con él, el mundo se le vino abajo al enterarse de que Mavis Vermilion era la hija de una prima lejana de su madre.

Laxus juraba haber comprobado el árbol genealógico de la familia muchas veces, puesto que no podía, —o mejor dicho no quería— creer que esa pequeña lucecita a la que amaba era una familiar.

Él no estaría en una relación con alguien de su familia. ¿o si?

Siendo sinceros él sabía que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Éstas se reducían a un sí o a un no. Y decidió luego de un par de noches de meditado pensamiento que no iba a dejar a Mavis.

Ella había decidido lo mismo. O así se lo hizo saber un día que se encontraron furtivamente. Tenían claro que quizás no fueran el uno para el otro, y que pese a ser de la misma familia pertenecían a ramas distintas. Ella era de la rama principal, su apellido tenía un gran renombre en la sociedad medieval, los Vermillion eran los más grandes magos de la época. Mientras que los Dreyar eran herreros y guerreros, aunque su renombre era casi nulo, se veían amparados por la rama principal.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cómo no le había sonado sospechoso que esa chica se apellidara Vermillion? ¿Cuántas familias Vermillion podía haber? Una parte de sí sabía que había optado por no pensar en ello.

Unos días después decidieron encontrarse en un claro de bosque que habían encontrado en las afueras de la ciudad.

La noche avanzaba y la lluvia que la había acompañado no se quedaba atrás. Los rayos surcaban el cielo y sus rugidos ahuyentaban a las bestias. En medio del bosque y bajo las gruesas gotas se encontraban ellos dos. Solos.

La mirada de él era voraz. Era deseo. Era puro fuego, o más bien, un rayo intermitente. Su hambre dolía, clamaba. Y hacía a su control vacilar.

Ella también sentía hambre. Pero era un hambre más sometida. Un hambre de contención, de pasión.

Ambos ansiaban el contacto. Ambos ansiaban sentirse mutuamente. Ambos lo deseaban fervientemente.

Era extraño, hacía bastante ya que Laxus cortejaba a Mavis, y por ello quizás la magnitud de su deseo, de su amor. Pero ella le había correspondido recientemente así que no podía explicar su creciente anhelo de estar junto a él. ¿o sí podía?

Hacía algunos años, —conste que a pesar de su figura aniñada tenía veintiuno— su primer amor había sido Yuriy Dreyar. Y les encontraba un enorme parecido, quizás justamente porque pertenecían a la misma familia. Pero había algo más, algo en su forma de mirarla. Algo en su forma de hablarle y de sentir su piel. Había algo que se hacía presente cuando caminaban de la mano bajo la influencia de la adrenalina. Algo cuando el le daba una flor. Algo en su rostro cuando ella sonreía. Algo los hacía querer estar unidos. Por y para siempre.

Laxus sabía que un ¿por qué? Era una excelente pregunta. Y la mejor respuesta que pudo encontrar para ello fue, "¿qué importa?"

* * *

Notas de Autor:

 **Lo odio, en serio. El Laxus x Mavis no me gusta, no me lo imagino. Pero por cumplir y no defraudar a Aru :3 aquí estoy subiendo esta bazofia.**

 **Si quieren darme una opinión, estoy más abierto que nunca.**

 **PD: Eso me sonó horrible.**


End file.
